There are known remote control systems for vitroceramic cooking ranges that include a transmitter and an infrared or radio frequency receiver sensor located over or under the ceramic glass, with the control devices for the corresponding heater element located at the front of an electrical appliance such as a smoke extractor or on a remote control unit that communicates with the vitroceramic cooking range via infrared rays or radio frequency, and integrated in the control units are start-up and shutdown switches and the corresponding heat source power regulation knobs.
ES 2240865T3 discloses a voice-recognition remote control system of a smoke extractor and of a vitroceramic cooking range. For this purpose, the cooking range includes a transmission and reception unit that communicates through a known wireless transmission path with a smoke extractor arranged over the cooking range. In order to communicate with the cooking range, the smoke extractor has a transmitter/receiver unit and control devices through which the smoke extractor functions are activated or viewed. Furthermore, it also includes a voice control unit that integrates a microphone, a voice recognition device and a voice evaluating unit that sends a signal to control the smoke extractor and/or the cooking range. The cooking range also includes a control and visualization unit for reasons of comfort and safety. The size of the control and visualization unit is scalable for use in safety equipment.
One of the vitroceramic cook top drawbacks is a possible involuntary connection or disconnection of the different cooking range heater element. ES 2122730 T3 discloses a cooking range control remote unit attached under the vitroceramic cook top, comprising a connection/disconnection switch set up in such a way that when the connection is established, a delay occurs so that the user must press the connection/disconnection switch during a certain period of time before the switch reacts. The delay time is provided for reasons of safety and control. For example, if cleaning the vitroceramic plate, the connection/disconnection switch is rubbed with a cloth, and if the delay time does not exist, a continuous connection/disconnection will occur. However, the safety system does not work if a pot or the hand is involuntarily arranged during a period of time exceeding the delay time.
In DE 102005004066 A1 an electrical appliance, in particular a vitroceramic cooking range, is disclosed wherein in order to avoid mistakes it is necessary to press twice or more consecutive times a sensor or switch for operation to prevent involuntary activation, and in DE 102005004337 A1 a vitroceramic cooking range is also described wherein order to avoid mistakes, it is necessary to press first a main switch and afterwards an auxiliary switch to activated the control unit.